Not Quite Invincible
by Voyagerfictionfan
Summary: An ion storm damages the Delta Flyer and its crew. Captain Janeway is injured, but will she seek medical help?


**Not Quite Invincible**

_Disclaimer: The Star Trek Voyager Characters are the property of Paramount. _This is my first story, so please review (kindly!)

.

**Chapter** **One**

It had been a largely uneventful shift and Commander Chakotay, currently in command of the USS Voyager while her Captain was away on a trade mission to D'araa II, hoped it would stay that way. He had long accepted that the Captain would regularly go on away missions and while Tuvok had assessed this one as relatively low risk, he had also accepted that _he_ would not feel quite at ease until she was safely back on board. Standing facing the viewscreen hands clasped behind his back, he looked out into space and then across at her empty chair. The ensign currently piloting Voyager in place of Tom Paris looked a little nervous, Tom's were big shoes to fill. He wondered how to pass the remaining time until Voyager reached the the pre-arranged rendezvous coordinates. In an effort to distract himself, he sat down, took out the latest duty roster PADD and tried to concentrate on the following month's shift allocation. Hell, he might even give Paris an easy week of his preferred Beta shifts if he got them all back on time.

Chakotay smiled to himself at this thought and then momentarily considered arranging his and the Captain's holodeck hours so that they coincided the following day. He had planned to invite her to try a new sailing program that he was running and he had noticed that she hadn't been on the holodeck for a while, it would do her good to relax for a few hours he mused.

"Incoming message from the shuttle Commander"

Harry Kim's voice broke his train of thought and Chakotay felt his sense of unease grow just a little. Taking a breath, he reminded himself that it was only an hour before they were expected and that the shuttle may just be returning ahead of schedule if the negotiations had finished promptly.

"Delta Flyer to Voyager"

"Voyager here. Mr Paris we weren't expecting you just yet, is everything in order?"

As Chakotay paused, the slight hesitation before Tom replied resulted in an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"We concluded the negotiations early Commander, but unfortunately we were caught in a severe ion storm and we've taken heavy damage. I've restored minimal shields and the emergency containment fields are just about holding, but we're stuck at impulse and critical systems including life support are fluctuating. Request permission to rendezvous with Voyager ahead of schedule. Please inform the Doctor to prepare for incoming casualties."

"Request granted Lieutenant, we'll increase our speed and a medical team will meet you in shuttlebay two."

"Understood and appreciated Commander. Paris out."

"Ensign increase our speed to warp 8.5 and plot an intercept course with the shuttle. Mr Kim, please alert Sickbay."

"Aye Sir"

Chakotay rubbed his hand across his chin and tried to look more relaxed than he felt. Typical, he thought, Tuvok's analysis didn't include a weather report, no doubt the Vulcan was already chastising himself for that oversight. He'd have to try and remember to remind their Security Chief that it wasn't possible to predict forces of nature at the next senior staff briefing. Feet tapping impatiently he waited for the Delta Flyer to appear on the viewscreen.

He didn't have to wait long.

"On screen, increase magnification ensign" his tone was sharper than usual and hinted at the tension all the Bridge officers were feeling. The Delta Flyer looked like she had taken a pounding. Even from a distance, he could see that the ion storm had buckled their hull in places, panels and plating were missing and gas was venting heavily from their starboard nacelle. He forced himself to remain in his chair as the shuttle came into close view and Harry gave the all clear for docking.

"Chakotay to the Doctor, the Flyer is about the dock, what's your status?"

"I'm in shuttlebay 2 Commander, as requested. The EMH sounded more piqued than usual. I'll update you regarding casualties in due course. EMH out."

Chakotay sighed quietly and tried to relax his grip on the arms of his chair. Now came the waiting game. He had to judge how long to stay on the bridge and maintain the appropriate professional distance. This wasn't one of his strengths in situations like this especially when Kathryn was concerned and he knew it. His immediate desire to vault over the railings and head to the turbolift suppressed, he forced himself to concentrate on the console in front of him where the initial damage report from the shuttlebay engineers would shortly be uploaded. It was Tuvok's voice that eventually broke the silence.

"Commander, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Tuvok?"

"As the senior officer in command at this time, I believe it falls to you to de-brief the away team. There were several key components that they were due to acquire while on D'araa II and it would be prudent to establish if negotiations were successful."

Chakotay stared at Tuvok's impassive face carefully. Was he saying what Chakotay thought he was? Surely not, but then as he continued to gaze, he saw Tuvok's eyebrow arch almost imperceptibly. In that second an understanding passed between the two. With permission given, and almost before he realised it, Chakotay found his feet propelling him from his chair.

"Mr Tuvok you have the bridge" he said as quietly as he could manage as he strode what he hoped was purposefully, but without undue haste, towards the turbolift. Silently thanking Tuvok and feeling all eyes watching his departure, he stepped across the threshold. Finding himself alone, the hiss of the door closing gave him permission to exhale deeply.

"Deck five"

Briefly he rested his head on the inside of the capsule. Placing one palm flat against the cool interior, he closed his eyes.

"Please be safe Kathryn" he murmured softly.

.

**Chapter Two**

As the doors to sickbay opened, Chakotay braced himself for the Doctor's usual sarcastic comment. The last time the Captain had been injured, he'd heard a rumour that the EMH had even won replicator rations from Tom Paris after wagering how long it would take him to arrive. Mildly annoyed at being so predictable but resigned to the fact, he crossed the threshold and paused surveying the scene before him. Five or six crew members were on biobeds, and he recognised one of them as Mike Ayala who looked to have a nasty leg injury that the Doctor was treating. To Chakotay's relatively untrained eye, none of the injuries seemed too serious, but the general atmosphere in the usually calm, quiet room was busy. Tom Paris sporting a large bruise on his cheek appeared from the far side of the room, a hypospray in each hand. He headed towards one of the injured crewmen, his unusually bedraggled appearance evidence of the rough ride back to Voyager.

"Ah Commander" the EMH said without turning around. I'm afraid you've just missed her.

"Missed her?" Chakotay looked blankly at the Doctor's back and then around the room before it dawned on him that the Captain wasn't presently in sickbay.

"As fast as you got here," he continued "And I must congratulate you on improving upon your previous time, this time it was simply not fast enough. The Captain discharged herself all of a minute ago, against my express medical advice of course"

He turned to face Chakotay, his annoyance obvious. "I really must protest Commander, she of all people should know that even the Captain has to submit to medical treatment when recommended by the Chief Medical Officer, it's a very poor example to set the crew."

"Doctor, can I ask why you didn't stop her from leaving?" He tried to keep his voice calm, aware that they were not alone.

"Because as skilled as a physician as I am" the Doctor snapped "I am not a security officer and the Captain made it very clear what she would do to my program if I tried.

"Tom?"

Chakotay was having a little trouble imaging the scene. Although famous for her reluctance to visit sickbay, to his knowledge Kathryn had never just upped and left before being treated and he wondered what had caused her to do so. Tom who had been moving towards Chakotay, one hypospray having been dispensed, now placed his hand lightly on the Commander's arm. He spoke firmly, but the concern was evident in his eyes.

"The Doc's right, she did threaten to delete his program and to throw me in the Brig if we tried to stop her leaving. But we are concerned about her Chakotay. She hit her head pretty hard in the turbulence during the storm and even for her, her behaviour was a little..."

"Uncharacteristic?"

He nodded and lowered his voice. "To be honest, I was just about to call you over the Comm to find her and bring her back. She's going to need some medical treatment and I've a feeling that you're the best one to persuade her of that. She seemed okay in the shuttle, but the minute we arrived in sickbay she went right back into command mode and flat refused to listen.

I'm worried it's the head injury talking, but you know the Captain, she's hard to reason with when she's in that kind of mood."

"Thanks Tom, I'll go and talk to her, can I rely on you for house call if needed?" "Sure, just get her to see sense ok?"

Paris smiled and hurried over to a bed where the Doctor was waiting for the hypospray.

As Chakotay left sickbay still feeling slightly dazed, he heard the Doctor's voice floating after him.

"When you have a minute Commander you might want to remind the Captain that it is highly inappropriate for her to threaten to decompile me every time she doesn't agree with my medical opinion."

That's something he definitely wouldn't be mentioning Chakotay thought, not if he wanted to avoid ending up in the Brig himself.

.

**Chapter Three**

Heading back towards the turbolift, Chakotay tried to think where she would have most likely gone. The most logical place would be her quarters, but somehow his instinct was telling him that she wasn't there. He had known Kathryn Janeway long enough to trust his gut feeling and something Tom had said still echoed in his mind.

"She went right back into command mode"

Stepping into the turbolift, he asked for deck one, almost hoping that his instinct was off this time.

"Computer, locate the Captain"

Captain Janeway is in her ready room.

Chakotay sighed, the computer confirming what he didn't want to hear; he stepped out of the lift, deciding to enter the ready room from the corridor instead of via the Bridge. Pausing for a minute outside the door, he took a steadying breath before requesting permission to enter. The door chimed and he waited patiently, he knew the override code, but he wanted her to let him in; hoping it might get their conversation off to a slightly better start. The door chimed again and still nothing. Punching in the override code, he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were dimmed and the room seemed warmer than was comfortable.

He decided to play safe and use her title rather than her first name.

"Captain?"

Kathryn was seated at her desk, a large pile of PADDs by her elbow. As he approached he could see a recently replicated cup of coffee untouched, beside her monitor. Her head was in her hands. As he came close to her desk, he softened his posture and tried again.

"Captain?"

Janeway's head lifted slightly and she squinted at the sound of his voice as his figure came into view. She had known it would be him, only a handful of people knew the override code to her ready room and even fewer would actually dare to use it. Not while she was in this mood, no doubt he had been to sickbay and the Doctor had informed him of their altercation and her swift departure.

Her head hurt, and that in fact, was a ridiculous understatement. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and white hot needles of pain were slowly creeping up her neck and into her brain. She was beginning to have trouble thinking and if she moved too much, she realised that she would be sick and that was not something she wanted Chakotay to see. So she lifted her head gradually and tried to retain some semblance of normality to her voice. This was difficult as there now appeared to be two of him standing and then crouching down beside to her.

"Commander?" Her voice shook a little, but it wasn't too bad considering how awful she felt.

Chakotay made a rapid assessment of the situation before him as he moved slowly to crouch down beside her chair. Even in the dimmed light Kathryn looked pretty awful, her face was very pale, there was a large bruise on her right temple and some swelling to her right eye. The minuscule movement of her head and the way she cradled it in one hand; the other held across the back of her neck indicated that she was in a lot of pain. But before he had a chance to say anything, she lifted her head slightly more and placed the hand that was supporting her neck over her mouth quickly. Her eyes widened and he knew what she was indicating. Swiftly, he picked up the waste basket underneath her desk and placed it on her lap. One hand on her back and the other supporting the basket, he watched as she started to heave.

Realising that she was going to be sick, Kathryn made a motion with her hand that she prayed he would understand, she really didn't want to be sick on her desk, but the pain in her head made further speech too hard to contemplate. He understood, as he always did, and as he held her gently, she wondered why she had chosen today to throw a tantrum unbecoming of a starship captain and discharge herself from sickbay. She'd never liked the place, at times the EMH's bedside manner bordered on the abrasive, but he was an exceptionally skilled physician and she realised now that she had been unwise to ignore his advice. No doubt he would remind her of that fact when she saw him next.

The heaving made her head hurt even more, to the point where she was grateful for it to be over and for the pain to return to its previously excruciating level. As Chakotay walked to recycle the basket, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and tried to find anything she could focus on. She felt his hand on her back and then a cool glass pressed against her free hand. Murmuring, she let him help him lift the water to her lips and sipped it gratefully. Chakotay set the glass of water down on Kathryn's desk and returned to his crouching position, placing one hand again on the centre of her back. He wasn't sure if his touch was over familiar and if she'd feel uncomfortable with it, but at that moment as if to answer his question, she leant against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Let's get you over to the couch"

She didn't reply but allowed him to help her stand, support her and lead her over to the corner of the couch where he propped her up as best he could. She leant her head back slightly grimacing, her eyes still closed. She didn't look especially comfortable, but he figured it was only temporary until he could get her back to sickbay. Small steps he thought to himself, knowing she would probably resist if he pushed too hard.

"Paris to Chakotay"

Tom's voice sounded brighter and Chakotay presumed he'd finished treating the wounded, himself included.

"Chakotay here."

"Commander, I'm enquiring after our patient. Engineering has just informed me that the internal transporters are off line for the next 30 minutes so I was wondering if you require that house call?"

Chakotay was touched by Tom's concern and tact. He reminded himself that despite his sometimes juvenile behaviour, Tom was an obvious choice for field medic given his ability to read a situation. He had realised that Kathryn wouldn't want to walk the corridors and risk being seen by members of her crew. She had her pride and maintaining the image of the 'always in control' Captain was important to her. It wasn't always in her best interests he thought, but that was a topic for another time.

"Affirmative Tom, that would be great thanks."

He turned to Kathryn to gently broach the subject but quickly saw that she was in no state to resist. Her face was now becoming flushed and she was trembling, one hand resting on her temple. He sat down next to her and as he placed his hand on her arm she opened her eyes slowly.

"Kathryn, Tom's coming to treat you, he'll give you something to help the pain until we can get you back to sickbay."

She nodded slowly and then a slight look of confusion crossed her face.

"Transporters are temporarily down, so we'll start making you feel better here ok?"

She murmured something that he didn't catch and instinctively he pulled her gently towards his shoulder to better support her. Fighting his own sense of panic as he realised that she was losing consciousness, he watched her anxiously as he waited for Tom to arrive.

.

**Chapter four**

Tom Paris, medkit in hand, almost bounded onto the Bridge. Harry shot him his best 'about time too look' and unless he was very much mistaken, Tuvok's gaze briefly inclined towards the ready room. He crossed the short distance and chimed the door. Chakotay's voice bid him to enter and after his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he headed rapidly towards his Captain. Kneeling beside her, his anxiety rose and he knew that he'd been right to contact Chakotay over the comm. The Doctor was performing surgery to fix Ayala's shattered tibia and would be busy for the next hour or so.

Kathryn was barely conscious, shaking slightly and she didn't respond to his voice as he would have liked her to. He quickly pulled the tricorder from his medkit. His scans revealed a small cranial fracture with some internal bleeding which was causing rising pressure on her brain. He'd have to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling before he could heal the fracture, but it was a delicate procedure and he'd rather see her on a biobed in sickbay.

"Paris to Torres"

"Torres here. If you're looking for an eta on the transporters, they'll be back online in approximately 10 minutes."

"Thanks B'Elanna, Paris out"

"Chakotay, we need to lie her flat, her head slightly raised so I can start to treat the bleeding and reduce the swelling. I'll give her something for the pain first, but I can't risk anything too strong as I need to watch her level of consciousness."

Chakotay nodded. "computer return lights to normal level"

"Captain, you're about to feel a hypospray against your neck, it will provide some relief at least and then we are going to have to move you. I'm sorry, but I need you flatter to start treating your head injury. Do you understand?"

Again she nodded, or tried to, there was a strange foggy sensation crossing her brain and she was finding it increasingly hard to think at all.

Chakotay, sensing the urgency in Paris's voice, put his arms around Kathryn's back and turned her carefully so she was away from the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he knew the movement would cause her further pain. She groaned as he tried his best to support both her neck and head as together he and Tom lay her down, her head slightly elevated. The pain the movement caused was evident, etched across her features. He sat down on the floor against the couch, taking her hand in his as Tom set out the instruments and the neural stimulator. She was mumbling incoherently and moving her head from side to side strangely and it alarmed him to see her like this. Silently he prayed to the spirits.

"Captain please try and stay still for me"

Paris was concentrating on starting the task in hand, but with each movement she made, it was harder to treat her. Her level of consciousness was falling and he was contemplating restraints as a last resort if she didn't stop moving. He could feel the sweat forming on his brow, why was it so damn hot in here anyway?

"Chakotay, hold her shoulders gently for me please. And talk to her, say anything to keep her listening and to try and keep her still"

She thought she could hear voices in the distance, but the pain blocked almost everything else out. It was dark, but she had no desire to try to open her eyes, fearing the pain it would cause. After a time, she concentrated on the warm hand holding hers and it's strength gave her comfort. She tried to remember what had happened, where she was, but nothing came to mind. The fog continued to roll across her brain and she let it take over, drifting towards a painless sense of nothing. Chakotay could see the sweat running from Tom's brow down his face and onto the collar of his uniform as he struggled to bring down the pressure on Kathryn's brain. Cursing softly as he remembered the warmth when he first entered her ready room, he reset environmental controls, noticing a flicker of relief cross the medic's face as he did so.

"Sorry Tom"

Tom made no reply and Chakotay watched as his fingers expertly programmed the instruments. Only the high pitched bleep of the tricorder punctuated the silence in the room. Chakotay concentrated on the hand in his. He ran his thumb gently over the top of her hand and squeezed it gently every now and again, he hoped it was comforting. He continued to talk softly, telling her everything he could think of, old stories, gossip he had heard from the crew and how she would feel better soon. Finally, a small sigh of relief escaped Tom's lips and he slowly replaced the instruments. He scanned Kathryn again and the tense muscles around his jaw relaxed slightly. Chakotay felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The pressure on her brain is falling rapidly and the bleeding has stopped. I've managed to reduce the swelling and have begun to heal the fracture. She's not totally out of the woods yet, but I should be able to wake her in a few minutes and then we'll know for sure if the treatment has been successful."

"Thanks Tom". His voice sounded small and slightly shaky and he was grateful to be able to gently let go of her hand, get up from the floor and walk across the room. Once there he took a long drink from the glass of water on her desk and tried to calm his thoughts. Tom had replicated a blanket and was gently covering her. Once he had done that, he too ordered water from the replicator, drank the glass quickly and ran his hands through his hair.

"I think we treated her just in time, any longer and I'd be facing the wrath of the Doctor and my First Officer"

He smiled as he said this and Chakotay found that he could smile back, more out of relief than anything else. A moan from the couch made them both start slightly and Tom was quickly back at her side.

"Captain can you hear me?"

She didn't respond at first, but then her eyes fluttered and then opened and her hand gently grazed her forehead. She spoke softly.

"Tom...you weren't joking when you said that the painkiller would only provide some relief, my head is still killing me."

A smile spread across Tom's face

"Welcome back Captain, it's good to hear your voice."

.

**Chapter Five**

After fifteen minutes had passed, Tom was happy with the Kathryn's progress and he suggested Chakotay assist her into a semi sitting position. Placing both arms under her shoulders, he gently lifted her forward until her head rested against him. She paused briefly and after a taking a deep breath, sat slowly back against the couch. He raised his eyebrows and she answered with a small nod, running her hands through her hair and wiping her eyes. She looked over at Tom.

"Tom, aren't you off duty soon?"

"Yes Captain, but I'm not going anywhere just yet. You still have a nasty concussion and that fracture needs further healing, I'm going to suggest you head straight to..."

Kathryn interrupted him. She spoke wearily

"I know, it's straight back to the Doctor. You won't get any argument from me, not this time."

At this, Tom and Chakotay's eyebrows both lifted in surprise and as their eyes met briefly, Tom saw that Chakotay was struggling to keep a straight face. He looked away, smiling to himself. Kathryn Janeway as good as admitting she was wrong, he should have run a betting pool on that one. He wondered if the Doctor would make her pay for ignoring his advice. As fun as that might be to watch , he hoped not, she'd been through enough today as it was. Thinking of payback reminded him that he was going to be late for dinner with B'Elanna if he didn't move fast. He took one last set of readings and satisfied that she was stable, left detailed instructions with Chakotay.

"Ok, scan her every 5 minutes for the next 15, she's to stay on the couch, resting. If any of the reading change or she feels worse in any way, beam her straight to sickbay. Sips of water only. I'll leave this for dizziness and nausea if she needs it. Otherwise, the Doctor expects to see you both inside 20 minutes."

Chakotay nodded.

"Got it Tom, don't worry, I'll take good care of her and beam her there myself at the first sign of trouble."

"I know Chakotay. I'll tell B'Elanna you both say hi."

With a gentle squeeze of Kathryn's shoulder, he headed towards the door.

"Thanks Tom" she smiled her best Janeway smile at him and despite how weak she looked, he was reminded once again why the crew would do anything for their captain.

"It was nothing for a dashing medic like me. Take it easy Captain" and flashing a smile, he exited into the corridor.

Chakotay returned to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Anything I can get for you?"

"No thanks"

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he felt her relax a little.

"Thanks for coming to find me Chakotay"

"I wouldn't have been a very good First Officer if I hadn't"

"Well I wasn't a very well behaved captain today. You helped save me from myself I think."

He was silent for a moment.

"You know, the crew realises you are human Kathryn, you can let your guard down every now and again, no-one will think any less of you."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, knowing he was right, again.

"In fact" he hesitated "I think it does the crew good to know that you're not invincible, it reminds us mere mortals that you're one of us."

She was silent for a long time and Chakotay concerned that she had lapsed back into unconsciousness, picked up the tricorder and began to scan. She waved his concern away.

"I was just thinking."

"Ok. But it's about time anyhow."

Satisfied that the readings were ok he looked down at her. She was still very pale and looked a little like she was struggling to focus."

"Do you want the meds Paris left?"

"Yes please, I don't think we'll make it to sickbay otherwise."

As the hypospray left her neck, she began to feel better. It's purely psychological she told herself, the drugs don't work that fast. But it appeared that they did. Slowly objects in her ready room returned to their normal size and stopped tilting and floating and the hum of the warp engines became music to her ears. She straightened up and looked around the room, the urge to be sick passing. Her head still felt like there was a small axe embedded in it, but it was bearable and if she took things slowly, she was sure she could stand and walk. As Chakotay finished yet another scan, she motioned for him to help her stand. Hesitating at first, he then slid his arm around her gently and helped her up. Nothing spun and the dull throbbing pain in her temple settled. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked at the door.

"Ready to beam out Captain?"

"No, actually I think we'll walk. That is as long as you don't mind me leaning on you."

Chakotay's eyes widened. The surprise on his face indicating that she'd caught him off guard and for a second, she enjoyed the realisation that she could still surprise him, occasionally.

"I'll always be here for you to lean on, but can I ask why you're choosing the corridors over the transporter?"

As they started slowly towards sickbay, his arm around her waist she spoke with a smile.

"Oh, something someone once said about me not being invincible, perhaps I'm ready to show the crew I'm human after all. Plus I've got to work up an appetite for all that humble pie the Doctor is going to make me eat. They laughed.


End file.
